


Flashbulb Memories

by leahburke



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahburke/pseuds/leahburke
Summary: Bram Greenfeld did not have a perfect memory. A while back, when he and Simon were watching a movie, he told him, he remembered the first time they held hands perfectly. Of course, Simon had to disagree. “I read an article about it once. It’s called flashbulb memories,” he had said, “you only remember how you felt; you don’t remember every detail of it.”Home, Bram thought, smiling to himself, once again. And in that moment, he knew he would repeat this moment in his head over and over again until it became a memory.





	Flashbulb Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everything is gay™](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everything+is+gay%E2%84%A2).



> hello hello!! happy valentine's day friends! I have gone through hell and back to get this done by today so I hope you love it. X 
> 
> props to miss [martina](https://twitter.com/thsamesky) for prettying my sentences up and to my baby [emmy](https://twitter.com/bramspierfeld) for beta-reading it and helping me with a title. i love you both.
> 
> ENOUGH gushing, enjoy the reading. X

An odd smell filled the room as Bram woke up. He couldn’t quite make it up but he thought maybe it was breakfast being made. He didn’t think about it too much. As he slowly opened his eyes, Bram found himself feeling estranged. It wasn’t his first time in Simon’s room; after all, they have been dating for a while but, still, it was strange waking up there. Simon’s room wasn’t exactly tidy, it wasn’t too messy either. There were posters on the walls, — mostly Elliot Smith’s— and a small bookshelf, for some reason Simon always kept Oreos next to his bed. “It’s always good to have snacks nearby” he’d say when Bram asked about it. Bram had slept for the third night in a row at his boyfriend’s place and for the first time, Simon was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the room and let out a groan when he turned to see the clock displayed 9:45. Why he was up so early on a Saturday was beyond him but he knew that if he turned back to bed, he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again.

He got up, feeling kind of sleepy, still, and followed the smell downstairs to find Simon looking confused over the pan as he struggled not to spill everything over. Simon was never really good when it came to cooking, and it always made Bram’s heart skip a beat. At the sight of his boyfriend trying not to make a mess in his kitchen, Bram fought back a chuckle. Simon’s kitchen was quite nice; everything was organized and set in place. It wasn’t anything too fancy but it was cosy and, for some reason, it was starting to feel familiar, just like Simon’s room. As he was watching his boyfriend, Bram could feel himself smiling and his skin blushing, even though he was trying not to. It was quite the view, Bram thought, his boyfriend and the sounds of eggs frying and, in this case, miserably failing to.

“Fuck!” Simon cursed loud enough for Bram to hear. He let out a sigh while he mixed the eggs in the pan. That was enough for Bram to walk silently to his boyfriend holding him softly. He kissed his neck slowly as he sensed him ease in his arms. To Bram, there was no better feeling.

“Good morning,” Bram said against Simon’s skin. He could feel Simon’s skin getting chills. As soon as Bram’s lips left Simon’s neck, Simon turned around immediately kissing his boyfriend softly. Try as he might, Bram couldn’t let go. He pulled his boyfriend closer to him holding the back of his neck and massaging it slowly. Simon let out a gentle moan against his boyfriend’s lips before pulling away. “Eggs” he whispered making Bram laugh.

“Also,” he added “you weren’t supposed to up yet. I was making you breakfast in bed.”

Simon groaned at the look of his breakfast. “Well, you weren’t really succeeding at _that_ ,” Bram said motioning to the pan and as he did, Simon rolled his eyes. “Babe, please, get away from the stove. I don’t want you to burn yourself.” He said, pausing for a second “Or the house.”

“No,” Simon said turning to the stove again “I have a plan for today. And it involves me cooking you breakfast which I was supposed to take to bed for you to wake up to, but since you’re already up—”

“Since I’m already up, you don’t have to cook it anymore, let me.” Bram interrupted as he started kissing his boyfriend’s neck again. Once again, Simon’s shoulders were at ease.

“No, sit down,” Simon motioned to the table so that Bram would sit down. Bram opened his mouth in protest but Simon kissed him to shut him up. “Clever,” Bram said against his lips and moved to sit on the chair, dragging Simon by the hand.

“Let me,” Bram said in a whisper. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine,” he said as he seated on his boyfriend’s lap kissing him softly.

“But,” Simon started “I get to decide what we’re doing for the rest of the day. And I have a ton of plans.” This caused Bram to arch an eyebrow. He let out a chuckle when Simon tried to copy his movements. “Go on,” Bram said.

“You’ll cook me breakfast,” Simon said with what seemed a relieved sigh; maybe he was relieved by leaving the stove, “and then we’ll watch a bunch of movies, and then, if you want, we could go to the dance together,” This year their school decided to organize a Valentine’s Day event. The group had decided it was pretty cheesy but deep down Bram would like the idea of him and Simon slow dancing to cheesy songs. The words “dance” and “together” in the same sentence still caused Bram’s stomach to twitch. Most kids at school were okay with Simon and Bram dating but it still scared Bram a bit to go as a couple. He didn’t know if this also concerned Simon but the look on his face must have been obvious because he heard Simon sigh.

 “Look,” he started “I know it’s scary to go together but all our friends are going to be there, they won’t let anything happen.” At the thought of their friends being there, Bram felt his chest slow down. He guessed it wouldn’t be too bad if they were all together. “Okay,” he said, “Pick a good movie.” He smiled down at his boyfriend.

 _Going to the dance_ , Bram thought, letting out a relieved sigh and smiling to himself as he turned to the stove. “Make them good,” Simon said with a chuckle.

***

The boys’ afternoon was quiet and calm. As quick as the wind, the movies turned into a mix of soft moans and quick laughs between kisses and everything seemed to fit so perfectly. As much as Bram wanted to stay like that, he knew they had a dance to get ready to. Simon went over to Abby’s since she basically begged Simon to let help him out and Leah, strangely enough, volunteered to help Bram out with his clothing.

“Okay so,” Leah started “what are we going for here?” she looked around Bram’s closet trying to find a suit.

“Uh,” Bram started “well, I don’t know, honestly,” he shrugged, sensing Leah’s staring at him.

Truth being said, when it came to this kind of things, Bram wasn’t the most fashionable or the better pick to make decisions. He didn’t even have to make these decisions because he never dated anyone until Simon. So, now, he wanted everything to be perfect. From what they heard, the school was looking pretty tacky, with hearts all around and lots of pink and red, of course, they’d only know for sure until they saw that whole mess themselves. A year ago, Bram would have sighed, rolled his eyes, and ignored the notifications that appeared on his phone as much as he could, but not today— not when he had his nerd boyfriend wearing a suit, just for him.

“What’s Simon going to wear?” he said after a small pause.

“Yeah, uh… I can’t tell you that,” she said “he told me if I spoiled the surprise he would literally set me on fire,” that made Bram laugh. Even though Simon’s threats weren’t really scary, he always used them to try and get some authority. 

“What about colours?” he asked, and when Leah shook her said he continued, “Oh, come on. I need to know, at least, that,” he let a sigh out and dropped his head.

“Nope,” she said and when Bram opened his mouth she interrupted “don’t worry; you’re going to be fine. I promise.” Bram opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again “Thank you” he said, finally. Leah smiled.

“So,” Bram started “what about you? Who are you going with?”

Leah knew what was coming and she couldn’t help but chuckle. “Abby,” she said, her face painted with joy. Nick and Garrett both must have known about this, or else Leah wouldn’t be so happy about it. Bram, however, couldn’t hide the surprise in his face, and he shot Leah a grin. “About damn time,” he said with a small laugh.

***

By the time Bram and Leah were done, the rest of the group was already at Nick’s place, ready to leave. Bram and Leah made their way there quietly and when they got there Leah was the first to break the silence. “Are you ready?” she asked. Bram took a deep breath. “I hope so,” he said quietly, letting out a heavy sigh. If he was being honest, Bram was terrified. He was feeling as if the ground was going to break and swallow him whole. They entered Nick’s house and as soon as Bram saw Simon, all his nerves went away. He felt his cheeks flush and his hands shaking a bit.

“Holy shit,” he said in a small voice and he turned to Leah “I might literally fall.” Leah let out a chuckle. “Shut up. Just go to him,” she said. Bram walked across the room to his boyfriend. When their eyes met, Bram felt as if it was the first time they stood this close to each other.

“Hey,” he said looking down at Simon. Seeing Simon’s outfit up close made Bram’s stomach twitch and his heart skip a beat. “You look, uh…”

“You do too,” Simon said smiling as he pulled his boyfriend close to him. The boys’ kisses were usually soft and loving, but today there was something different to it: longing. They kissed like it was the last time they were going to see each other and Bram couldn’t be happier about it. “It’s like I can breathe again” he whispered against Simon’s lips. He could feel Simon’s lips form a smile as he kissed him softly before they left. The ride to the school was both calm and energetic. Bram could feel everyone’s excitement as they approached the school and his nerves slowly drowned.

Assuming the school didn’t look as bad as everyone thought was a big mistake the squad made. The hearts hung on the halls _did_ look tacky and as soon as they entered Nick let out a loud and dramatic “ugh” as if he meant to announce to everyone he hated how the school was decorated. The principle had wished them a good time when he passed them in the hallway and was giving smiles to everyone, trying to look as enthusiastic as he could. The group turned to the dining hall to see it looked even cheesier than the hallways.

“Well,” Simon said turning to Bram with a grin and holding his hand out, “Shall we?” Of course, Bram couldn’t resist it; he took his boyfriend’s hand and followed him to the dance floor.

“Well, this is definitely the cheesier even I’ve ever attended,” Bram said with a chuckle. “So. Many. Hearts!”

“Do you regret it?” Simon asked, hesitant. Bram shook his head, “Not for a bit” he smiled kissing his boyfriend slowly.

Bram Greenfeld did not have a perfect memory. A while back, when he and Simon were watching a movie, he told him, he remembered the first time they held hands perfectly. Of course, Simon had to disagree. “I read an article about it once. It’s called flashbulb memories,” he had said, “you only remember how you felt; you don’t remember every detail of it.”  Bram has rolled his eyes at this and let it be.

Moonlight came through in slants across Simon’s face, which was placed in Bram’s chest as they slow danced. Glowing strips across his pale skin, Bram could see Simon’s lips curling into a smile. That caused Bram to smile, too. All he wanted in that moment was to take in everything he could; the small motion of people swaying around the room, the decorations, every shade of pink and red scattered over the ceiling and even the direction the wind blew in. His boyfriend’s fingers intertwined around his neck as they danced, gave Bram the feeling he was so familiar with and yet, somehow, he could never get tired of. _Home,_ Bram thought, smiling to himself, once again. And in that moment, he knew he would repeat this moment in his head over and over again until it became a memory.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN NOW SUPPORT MY WRITING BY [BUYING ME A COFFEE](https://ko-fi.com/H2H7DRV5)! it would mean the absolute world if you could support me (it's only $3 so pretty please?)


End file.
